QW5uZU5vdW5jZXIubXA0
QW5uZU5vdW5jZXlubXA0 'is a video that was posted on NickamonPoppytail's YouTube channel on the 21st of August, 2019. Description ''There used to be some Alexa-Siri kinda thing at Rosemary Games, called Anne Nouncer. Someone must have broken into her files, because there's a quite recent recording in here. All I could find was that she used to make announcements on what what was running in a few specific Simulation Rooms. Contents of Video The video mainly consists of a corrupted and pixelated image of Selinger in the Rise n' Brawl logo, flipped both vertically and horizontally and with its colours inverted. This image is shown for a split second before a QR code appears. From then on, the image of Selinger appears to be on fire. The audio starts with many beeping and whirring noises, before a voice starts speaking gibberish. It sounds like there is some kind of banging noise before the video ends. Despite not appearing in the video whatsoever, the sprite for Phantom is the video's thumbnail. Meaning When the audio is played backwards, the gibberish voice is revealed to be a slow-talking female computerised voice speaking. The transcript is as follows: "Walter Turnbull wrote The World of Elecreatures. Its video game adaptation had a scheduled release of 1985. But something must have happened in the development process. It's kind of hard to research when you don't have internet access or the ability to walk. I miss you, dad. Donald." In addition, whether or not the audio is reversed, running it through a spectrogram shows a face of an unknown character with large eyes, a zig-zag mouth and a spotty face. When the QR code from the beginning of the video is scanned, another message is revealed: "My family? My dad is Alex, mum is Yvonne, aunty is Alice and uncle is Edgar. The Turnbulls? 'Course I know about 'em! Doesn't mean I'd tell you. The... the Ombres? I knew Richard. What a creep. His parents were called Eight and Nine I think. Siblings? He had a brother who was two years younger than him. Alan. Oh, yeah, and then they had triplets as younger siblings. Zachary, Olivia, and Victor. One's dead though, right? He's the one everyone thought Walter Turnbull killed back in 1984... My dad told me about that one." Finally, the name of the video, when decoded from Base64, is "'''AnneNounceynmp4". However, the name of the video can also be obtained by encoding "AnneNouncer.mp4" into Base64. Takeaways and Speculation * Both messages are implied to either be from Selinger or from Phantom, since Selinger appears in the whole video while Phantom appears in the thumbnail. * However, it is implied that the dead Ombre triplet may be Phantom, since he appears to be the ghost of a dead child. * This character's father is Alex from the main series games, and his aunty is Alice Campbell. He also has a mother named Yvonne and an uncle named Edgar. * This video confirms that Anne Nouncer is some kind of software program. Category:Videos Category:QW5uZU5vdW5jZXIubXA0